Condemned: Criminal Origins
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: (12) 8.58 Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (20) 8.95 GameRankings: (78) 8.23 'User Comments' ChewyWaffles - 10 - considering it's a launch game and still one of the best single-player experiences on the 360 DarkStar643 - 9 - Amazing even for a launch title. Very scary, probably the best horror game on the 360. DragoonAnger - 8 - definitely worth playing through. electrolyzer - 10 - That and the sequels are some of my best experiences this generation. FlightRisk359 - 9.95 halfwatt - 9 - Great Game. Hexrapper - 8.5 - I'd say it's the only legitimately scary game on 360. It absolutely nails atmosphere and tension. KOTRwhoops - 8 - PROS: - Superb atmosphere - A proper horror game with limited ammo and genuinely tense moments - Good story CONS: - Combat can get repetitive and is a bit one dimensional - Lack of enemy variety and poor boss fights - The locations/levels can look at bit samey OVERALL: 8/10 - Great, certianly worth playing - I picked this game up 2 weeks ago for cheap not expecting much. I was suprised, I completed it twice in 4 days and thought it was a great horror experience. I would recommend to anyone who is a fan of the genre, I can't believe how well it has held up for a launch game. MECH - 9 - I loved it. Mr_Papagiorgio - 10 - When I first saw my friend playing it I knew I had to get a 360. Scariest game of this generation imo. MrCandyland89 - 10 - Absolutly the best horror game of this gen. The mannequins and that dead body bit scared the hell out of me. Great game for playing in the dark and having the volume turned up. Nickman8585 - 9 - There are a few annoyances that stop it from being a 10, mainly the ending. Great atmosphere though. Never have I been more scared of a game or movie than playing Condemned. I can't look at department store mannequins the same any more. Pure Invasion - 8 - I'll never forget those damn mannequins Santo3485 - 8 - Good story, creepy atmosphere, good combat system and the investigation parts were a nice touch. A great launch game and it was also my very first 360 game. seb03 - 9 - The game really showed us what the next gen consoles were capable of when it comes to a spooky atmoshpere. Its just a shame that there is such a lack of horror games overall and years later Condemned is still one of the best snakepliskin6 - 8 - excellent launch title. and its better than part 2. videogameking24 - 9 - Great game xXgt40Xx - 8 - I'd give it a 9, but the darkness deserves a 9. And this game was NOT better than The Darkness. Zeroplay - 10 - a classic and a must buy for anyone with a 360. zinsindetta - 8.5